


He's A Flipped Out Cat

by lovethatwewerein



Series: Brody and the Gays [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: This is pure chaos and it's not my fault, it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein
Summary: It’s not often that he lets himself get so drunk that his emotions overturn his logic, that he’s almost incapable of reason or sense. He’d learnt to be careful when he was a teenager and it was more important not to get caught than it was too completely let go. But, like with everything, sometimes it was an unavoidable fact of life that he wasn’t always required to make the smartest decision.
Series: Brody and the Gays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193792
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	He's A Flipped Out Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is all [Soll's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soll/pseuds/Soll) fault. 
> 
> If you don't know, Eli is the lighthouse Blaine cheated with in 4x04. Elaine is Santana's fake girlfriend in 4x13. You should know who Sebastian is. 
> 
> Title from 'A Change Would Do You Good' by Sheryl Crow

It’s not often that he lets himself get so drunk that his emotions overturn his logic, that he’s almost incapable of reason or sense. He’d learnt to be careful when he was a teenager and it was more important not to get caught than it was too completely let go. But, like with everything, sometimes it was an unavoidable fact of life that he wasn’t always required to make the smartest decision.

“This is your fault,” he mumbles, the _-is he even drinking vodka?-_ left at the bottom of his glass swirling around as he moves. “Why did you pick such a stupid name anyway?” 

His roommate blinks at him, hair falling across her face so her right eye is hidden. There’s no purpose for it except shame, clearly. “What are you talking about?” 

“I mean,” he frowns at a spot above her shoulder, pausing. He knows what he was going to say, that he had a point to make, but he’s lost it. “Give me a second.” 

The kitchen tile is colder than it had been a few hours ago but that could be because he was wearing shoes at that point. One of the higher windows is still open and he reaches up to close it, his fingers curling around the handle as his argument comes back to him and he abandons his task, rushing back in to where Eli had picked up the conversation he’d abandoned. 

“You have to change your name.” 

“What?” 

He nods, resolute. She’s a great roommate and there was none of that weird sexual tension he’d seen people online mention when they lived with people they weren’t related to so there weren’t many chances to make demands. But, for weeks, there had been this niggling in the back of his mind that something was off about it. And now he knew. 

“You can’t be called Elaine anymore,” he crosses his arms, leaning back against the wall when the clock opposite him seems just a little too slanted in the wrong direction. “It’s too close to the name Blaine and I won’t put up with it anymore.” 

“Blaine? As in…” 

“Yes, as in that Blaine,” He yells, Eli spluttering out a laugh because they all _know_ the extended story. He just chooses to ignore it in favour of not murdering one of the only people he can stand. “I think it’s cruel of you to make me use your name.” 

Briefly, he wonders where Elliot and Dani are. It’s not often that they aren’t all here but he’s aware enough of himself that he might just be missing some memory of them having separate plans. He’s pretty sure that’s the case. 

“It’s been my name for twenty four years, Sebastian,” she tells him, dragging her vowels out and there’s no telling if it’s because she’s drunk or he’s an idiot. Both usually apply. “I’m not changing it because you couldn’t get some dick in high school.” 

“Don’t be mean about Blaine,” he mumbles, affronted. They don’t have a mirror in the living room - it had been Eli’s suggestion when he realised just how big their egos were. And that they’d never leave the house if there was one near the front door. “He’s a romantic.” 

“He cheated on his boyfriend with whatever Eli is.” 

There’s a sudden, “hey,” that they both ignore. He knows that they respect him and his lack of talent. So what if he can’t sing or dance or even play the tambourine? He has other skills and Sebastian could list them right now if he wanted to. But he doesn’t. 

“He made a mistake. That’s all,” Sebastian shrugs, a chill fighting it’s way up his body. Maybe he should’ve closed the window. Too late now. “He’s human. With terrible taste.” 

Elaine rolls her eyes again, pushing past him to get to the kitchen because what’s the point of politeness when you’re the worst? “You’re drunk, Sebastian.” 

He follows her, pouting when she reaches up to close the window. He was going to do that. “You’re inconsiderate. You are putting me through emotional distress and I think you should fix it.” 

“I’m not changing my name.” 

“This is why people think you’re a bitch, Elaine,” he says, ignoring the tap on his shoulder that’s telling him to pack it in. That he’s making something out of nothing. Eli sighs, sitting on their kitchen counter to watch this unfold instead. “I ask you to do one thing. And it’s not even, _can you empty the bin_ or _it’s your turn to tell the kids from next door to stop screaming_ \- it’s a very simple thing that you refuse to do.” 

While it may not be often that he gets so drunk he becomes this weird mess of sappy, nostalgic and bitter, it’s even less common for Elaine to drink enough that she’s tired of his shit. 

“I don’t care who you are, Sebastian,” her voice is weirdly tense, quiet but he can feel it echo. It reminds him a lot of his dad when he thinks about it. “I don’t care who you never got a chance with or even if he’s the love of your fucking life.”

“I never said he-” 

“I’m talking.” Eli braces himself, prepared to jump in if needs be. “You don’t get to make demands of me because you were a bully. It doesn’t matter if you’re drunk or high or very stressed - I decide what people call me and I like my name.” 

He bites the inside of his cheek, stopping some random combination of, _“It’s a terrible name,”_ and _“I’m not drunk,”_ from pushing their way through his teeth. With how this is going, saying anything could end awfully for him. 

“So I don’t want to hear you ask me to do something stupid like changing my name ever again,” she narrows her eyes at him and he may be taller but that doesn’t matter. Not when he’s a mess. He could totally take her if he was sober though. She nods when he does, spinning around to where they still had a half bottle of gin left on the side. “Now, do you want another drink?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at [lovethatwewerein](https://love-that-we-were-in.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
